


(Не)Разбитый

by MiledyV



Series: Любовь Грегори Лестрейда [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы Грегори Лестрейд ни делал, ему ничего не поможет избавиться от того, что так теснит грудь и сжимает виски в присутствии Шерлока Холмса. Ему остаётся только разбить его или быть разбитым им. И он всё еще не может выбрать доступный ему вариант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не)Разбитый

**Author's Note:**

> Почти songfic на песню Земфиры "Мы разбиваемся".  
> Послушать можно здесь: http://megalyrics.ru/lyric/ziemfira/my-razbivaiemsia.htm
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4730906

Крепкие сигареты, бутылка не очень дешёвого виски и одиночество. Вот и всё, что есть у Грегори Лестрейда после развода.

За долгие годы работы в полиции он видел многое: ранения, смерти, изувеченные тела. После этого ему часто требовалось «забыться». Сначала спасали сигареты. Но потом, когда одной пачки перестало хватать на день, Грегори решил поискать другой вариант и попытал счастье с алкоголем и его «лечебными» свойствами. Действие было намного сильнее. И он почти пристрастился.

Элис долго терпела, пыталась понять, быть «хорошей, понимающей женой полицейского». Только ей хотелось быть не просто той, кто ждёт, а той, к кому возвращаются с радостью. Этим Грегори похвастаться не мог. Всё, что было на работе, он нёс домой, а это не повод для радости.

Да еще и этот Холмс…

И Элис не выдержала. Он не мог даже быть обиженным на неё — кажется, сам Грег не вытерпел бы и десятой доли срока, что прожила с ним она.

Но после развода стало как-то тяжело приходить домой, открывать квартиру, которую жена покинула, уехав на малую родину в Бристоль. Тёмные комнаты тяготили его, а пустая постель не внушала мыслей о спокойном и здоровом сне. Он скучал по человеческому теплу и участию. Найти новую подругу было несложно, он всё еще оставался довольно привлекательным мужчиной, да и женщины всегда любили представителей силовых структур. Даже Салли намекала ему на нечто большее.

Только Грегори не верит в это всё уже давно.

Да и как верить, когда самому себе нет ни капли доверия; когда всё внутри прижигается при одной шальной мысли о новой встрече; когда пальцы снова и снова останавливаются в дюймах от плеча, предплечья, запястья, пальцев — таких необходимых, таких чуждых; когда единственная мысль, снова и снова посещающая его голову при их случайных беседах, превращается в элементарную «первую помощь» — позволь себе быть рядом с ним?

Грегори не помнит, как это возникло. Он не может назвать момент, когда впервые осознал: его отношение к новому знакомому слишком сильно перекликается с заинтересованностью и желанием флиртовать. Конечно же, Грегори не позволял себе подобного — это не в его правилах, да и объект его странных желаний не одобрил бы. Тот всегда действовал исключительно в рамках дела и даже на самые мелкие попытки приблизиться отвечал жёстким отказом. Это и понятно: кто такой Грегори Лестрейд, чтобы у него была возможность заинтересовать Шерлока Холмса?

Сначала все эти нелепые ощущения: оцепенение, покалывание в пальцах, нервная дрожь, мурашки и прочая чушь, которую так любят описывать первокурсницы, — вызывала лишь неприязнь. Грег знал, что мог бы покончить с этим раз и навсегда. И этого хватало. Ему не хотелось тратить время на осмысление проблемы, что было единственно возможным вариантом решения.

Позже, когда это стало отражаться и на отношениях с женой, данные несуразные чувства стали раздражать, почти бесить. И он фактически свёл на нет их общение, ограничиваясь экстренными звонками по самым сложным делам. Только взаимоотношения с женой от этого не становились крепче и проще, а глухая тоска, поднимавшаяся изнутри, словно из костей по всему телу, жгла, плавила и заставляла терять голову и срываться на подчинённых и всех, кто попадался ему на пути.

Только Шерлок был холоден и спокоен. Его мало интересовали окружающие, если только они не могли рассказать больше о деле. Лично его Холмс воспринимал скорее как дополнение к интересным расследованиям, разгонявшим его скуку, чем как живого человека, который может не только молча хлопать глазами, восторгаясь им, но и поддерживать разговор, становясь с ним на одной ступени.

И подобное приводило в уныние. Грег не мог сказать, что именно он чувствовал к своему самоназванному консультанту, но это явно было лишнее, неучтённое в картотеке нормальных, живых чувств явление. Эти тяга, желание быть понятым и услышанным, порывы помочь и просто поговорить не были любовью. Во всяком случае они не превратились в неё сразу. Для этого потребовалось намного больше времени, чем для окончательного разрыва с женой.

Когда в их жизни появился еще и Джон Ватсон, Грег подумал, что так будет лучше для всех. Шерлок с ним стал намного мягче и живее. Смотреть на такого Холмса было приятно, почти радостно, если забывать о поводах, по которым происходили их встречи. Джон не старался привлечь к себе внимание, но Холмс крутился вокруг него, словно вокруг солнца. Защищал, оберегал, ценил, слушал. И в какой-то миг Грегори горько пожалел о том, что вообще разрешил Ватсону участвовать в расследованиях вместе с Холмсом.

Это не было ревностью или пошлым инстинктом собственника. Просто видеть, как твои желания исполняются у тебя на глазах в руках и сердцах других людей — слишком серьёзное и тяжёлое испытание. А Грегори не из тех, кто загоняет себя в угол, мучая напрасными планами и надеждами. Он знает, что для него подобного «отхождения от правил» не будет. Ему всегда будет нужно преодолевать сопротивление Шерлока, чтобы достучаться до него. Но, в конце концов, при чём здесь Джон?

Со временем у Грега стало получаться делать вид, что его не волнует Шерлок. Совсем не волнует. И однажды даже Джон спросил его, не поссорились ли они с Холмсом, раз так открыто игнорируют друг друга. И Лестрейду пришлось признать неприятную истину: что бы он ни делал, это всегда будет действовать только в одну сторону. Шерлок этого не поймёт, не оценит и не примет. Он попросту не заметит его усилий.

В итоге за годы совместной работы они смогли научиться действовать слаженно и быстро, профессионально, бескомпромиссно для преступников. И для Грегори. Он слишком хорошо знал всё, что было так или иначе связано с Шерлоком.

Походка. Пальто. Закатанные рукава рубашек. Тихое шипение. Глубокая поперечная морщина на лбу. Мягкий смех, всегда касавшийся Грега неожиданно. Тени под глазами от бессонных ночей. Терпкий запах одуряюще дорогих духов. Никотиновые пластыри. Нереальная, неземная улыбка, когда в его голову приходило решение самых сложных загадок, подбрасываемых им криминальным миром.

Лестрейд отдаёт себе отчёт, что наблюдать за Холмсом — это страшная, непростительная слабость. Но позволить себе пропустить это — выше его сил.

Если бы Грегори решился кому-то рассказать об этом, никто бы не понял, а что именно так тревожило его. Он не обличал свои чувства ни в одно принятое обществом понятие. Было бы слишком просто. Он знал, что упрощение в данном случае играло лишь против него самого.

Грег не собирался добиваться внимания или стараться заслужить его уважение — оно и так было у него в кармане, с самого начала, как бы Шерлок ни выказывал обратное. Они всегда знали, что работают на равных, уважая и ценя друг друга фактически одинаково. Только Холмс никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, не перейдёт неназванные границы, которые Лестрейд установил для себя. Да и на что отвечать, когда сам не знаешь, что это: любовь или помешательство, проклятие или дар?

А потому, что бы Грегори Лестрейд ни делал, он понимает: ему ничего не поможет избавиться от того, что так теснит грудь и сжимает виски в присутствии Шерлока Холмса. Он не не имеет права обрушивать своё чувство на человека. Это нечестно и неприятно. Его чувства — это лишь его проблемы. Так было и так должно быть и впредь.

Грегори остаётся только _разбить его_ или _быть разбитым им_. И он всё еще не может выбрать доступный ему вариант. Ведь _разбить его_ означает разбиться и самому, а суицидальные наклонности никогда не были у него в чести.

Он крепко обхватывает бокал с виски и глубоко затягивается почти сошедшей на нет сигаретой. Сегодня ровно четыре года, как он развёлся с Элис, а в его жизни не намечается особых перемен. И самое главное — что он их и не хочет.

В его жизни есть, помимо любимой работы, начальства, коллег-приятелей, баров по пятницам и редких ночей со случайными подружками, всё же есть то единственное, ради чего стоит просыпаться по утрам. И, кажется, Грег скорее назовёт это даром, чем проклятием. Даже если границы между понятиями условны, он скорее примет любовь, чем помешательство, и, пожалуй, будет прав. Ведь выбор _разбиться_ всегда требует намного меньшей храбрости, чем решение бороться и сохранить себя и его целыми.

А Грегори как никогда хочется быть храбрым. И виски здесь совсем ни при чём.


End file.
